lgbtwikiaorg-20200222-history
Portal:LGBT/LGBT news
Wings, rings, and things. ---- * 11 June 2008: A bill to allow Same-sex marriage in Norway passes parliament. Pinknews:Norway legalises gay marriage ---- * 15 May 2008: The Supreme Court of California strikes down state laws allowing marriage only to occur between a man and a woman, making it possible for California to become the second state in the United States (after Massachusetts) to legalize same-sex marriage.California Court Affirms Right to Gay Marriage ---- * 14 March 2008: A bill to allow registered partnerships passes parliament in the Australian state of Victoria.http://www.365gay.com/Newscon08/03/031408oz.htm ---- * 7 March 2008: A study by the German executive over LGBT parenting has first good results for LGBT parents. ---- * 18 February 2008: German catholic archbishop Robert Zollitsch accepts civil unions for gay couples Spiegel: Es wäre eine Revolution. ---- * 16 January 2008: LGBT rights groups express concern that violence against gays is spinning out of control in Sydney, Australia. ---- * 16 January 2008: Morocco imprisons 6 for allegedly taking part in a gay wedding. ---- * 16 January 2008: Cameroon sentences 3 men to 6 month's hard labor for alleged homosexuality. ---- * 10 January 2008: Despite a mandate from the British government to strengthen school policies protecting LGBT students, a student committed suicide in reaction to homophobic taunts from classmates. ---- * 10 January 2008: Rev. Ken Hutcherson and other conservative religious leaders have formed a corporation to organize a shareholder revolt against what they call Microsoft's funding of the gay agenda. ---- * 3 January 2008: The Australian federal government has stated it will not attempt to block legislation providing for civil unions in its territories. It is anticipated that the first civil unions will take place in June of 2008. ---- * 3 January 2008: Cameron Mathison, star of the daytime drama All My Children, puts himself up for auction to raise money in the fight against AIDS. ---- * 3 January 2008: The New Jersey senate strengthens its hate crimes laws, adding "gender identity or expression" to its existing hate crimes legislation. ---- * 2 January 2008: The Iraqi government, in deliberating the conditions of an amnesty for prisoners, announces that they will exclude homosexuals and terrorists from those prisoners eligible for amnesty. ---- * 2 January 2008: Sir Elton John comes under fire for a scheduled concert in the United Arab Emirates, due to its poor record on gay rights protection. (see LGBT rights in the United Arab Emirates). ---- * 1 January 2008: The Pope attacks same-sex marriage for the second time in 3 days, calling it a "threat to the very foundation of peace". See the full article. ---- * 1 January 2008: New Hampshire legalizes civil unions, and the first unions are registered. See Civil unions in New Hampshire ---- * 1 January 2008: Queen Elizabeth II makes Ian McKellen a Companion of Honour, one of only 65. ---- * 1 January 2008: Episcopal Presiding Bishop Katharine Jefferts Schori says the Episcopal church is being unfairly attacked for its honesty in appointing gay clergy. ---- Category:LGBT portal